Sobre bebes y canciones de cuna
by stfuavm
Summary: "¿Ichigo?" "¿Eh?" "Quiero un bebé" Ichiruki Ichigo x Rukia


"Ichigo"

"Hmmm?"

"Quiero un bebé"

La punta del lápiz con el que Ichigo estaba escribiendo se rompió. Volteo lentamente hacia Rukia –que estaba acostada en su cama– con cara inexpresiva. Rukia le regresó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué me ves con esa cara?"

"Perdón, creo que no te escuché bien"

Rukia dio un suspiro. "¿Qué estas sordo o qué?" Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y inclinándose hacia delante.

"Quiero el bebé" Dijo pausando entre cada palabra. "Quiero cargarlo".

Ichigo casi azota su cara contra el escritorio. Había escuchado mal una palabra y entendió algo completamente diferente. Cuando ya se había relajado miró por encima de su hombro y vio la cuna que habían subido hasta su cuarto, con un pequeño bebé de apenas 8 meses durmiendo.

Una vecina de años le había ofrecido dinero a Ichigo si le podía hacer el favor de cuidar a su bebé durante la noche y al día siguiente. Al parecer no podía encontrar una niñera y necesitaba una con urgencia, ya que tenía que hacer un viaje de trabajo importante. Cuando Ichigo recibió la llamada de esta era por que ella ya había llamado a su padre y el le había dicho que el y sus hijas saldrían a un viaje de trabajo igual, pero le comentó que su hijo, Ichigo, estaría libre y que el era muy bueno cuidando a los niños. Ichigo no tuvo mas opción que perder su fin de semana y aceptar a cuidar al bebé.

Ichigo volvió a mirar a Rukia, que estaba esperando pacientemente a por su respuesta.

"El bebe está durmiendo, Rukia, será mejor no despertarlo" Dijo mientras sacaba su sacapuntas de su estuche.

"¡Prometo no despertarlo!" Insistió.

"¿No puedes esperar a que despierte?"

Rukia bajó la mirada y empezó a mecer sus piernas que colgaban al borde de la cama. Ichigo notó su repentino cambio de actitud y se quedó extrañado.

"Quiero cargarlo ahora…" Murmuró, evitando la mirada de Ichigo. "No quiero esperar…"

La miró por un momento y se preguntó por que estaba tan impaciente por cargarlo. Lo pensó por un momento mas y luego suspiró derrotado.

"Esta bien, solo no lo vayas a despertar" Dijo volviendo a su tarea.

Rukia sonrió y se paró de la cama de un salto.

"Lo prometo" Luego caminó hacia la cuna y se asomó para poder ver al bebé. Miró a Ichigo esperando a que se parara, pero no lo hizo.

"Ummm, ¿Ichigo?"

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo con un tono de irritación, girando su silla para verla.

"…No se cargar a un bebé"

Ichigo ahora si se azotó en su escritorio.

"¡N-No es mi culpa, en la sociedad de almas no hay muchos bebes que digamos!"

"Eres increíble, Rukia" Dijo Ichigo con su cara pegada contra la mesa.

"Ya lo se ¿me vas a ayudar o no?"

Ichigo volteó a verla de nuevo.

"Preferiría no hacerlo"

Rukia golpeó su pie contra el suelo y apretó sus puños.

"¡Ichigo!"

"¡Vale, vale, esta bien! Solo baja tu maldita voz" Le dijo parándose de la silla y caminando a hacia ellos.

"TU baja tu maldita–"

Ichigo bajó sus manos al bebé y sostuvo su cabeza y espalda baja, luego lo alzó y lo recostó en sus brazos, que había acomodado como si fueran una mecedora. El bebé se veía mas pequeño en los brazos de Ichigo.

"Tienes que procurar que su cabeza siempre este sostenida"

Rukia asintió con su ceño fruncido en determinación.

"Y procura no sentarlo mucho, que este recostado, si no podría vomitar"

Volvió a asentir.

"Acércalo bien a tu pecho, para que lo sostengas bien"

Asintió.

"Y sería bueno que lo mecieras, para que no se despierte"

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto?" Preguntó Rukia, mirándolo con admiración.

Ichigo miró su expresión y sonrió.

"Cuando nacieron las gemelas solía gustarme mucho cargarlas, además cuando mi madre murió tenía que ayudar a mi papá a cuidarlas cuando el tenía que trabajar"

Rukia le sonrió. "Ya veo…"

Ichigo hizo que Rukia se sentara en su cama primero. Luego ella posicionó sus brazos como los de el y lenta y cuidadosamente Ichigo le dio el bebé.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron en impresión.

"Es muy pequeño" Susurró sin dejar de verlo. "Y ligero"

"Si, así son los bebés" Dijo Ichigo, sonriendo al ver a Rukia tan impresionada. Sus ojos morados se iluminaron e Ichigo sonrió mas cuando vio esto.

El silenció invadió el cuarto y Rukia empezó a mecer al bebé. Ichigo se sentó a su lado y también puso su atención en el pequeño.

"Puedes cantarle"

"¿Eh?" Rukia alzó la mirada. "¿Cantarle, eso no lo despertaría?"

"No, tonta, hay canciones de cuna, son especiales para que los bebes duerman mejor"

"No soy una tonta ¿esta bien? es mi primera vez con un bebé"

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos y luego Rukia habló:

"Cántale tu, Ichigo" susurró.

"¿Eh, por qué yo?" Dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

"Yo no se me ninguna, y si Hisana alguna vez me llegó a cantar una no la recuerdo"

Ichigo hesitó.

"Mi voz no es la indicada para dormir a un bebé, créeme"

"Oh vamos Ichigo, ya esta dormido, en realidad solo quiero escuchar una"

"Puedo buscar una en internet" Se paró de la cama.

"No, quiero escucharte a ti"

"Rukia, no voy a–"

"Por favor" Hizo un muy pequeño puchero pero fue suficiente para que Ichigo accediera.

Suspiró y luego tomo aire, después comenzó a cantar:

 _Din dan, din don dan,_

 _campanitas sonarán._

 _Din dan, din don dan,_

 _que a los niños dormirán_

 _Dindilín dandalán dandalán dan,_

 _las estrellas brillarán._

 _Cierra los ojos y duérmete ya,_

 _porque la noche muy pronto vendrá._

 _Dan, dan, dan._

Abrió uno de sus ojos –que no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado– y vio a Rukia mirándolo con sus mejillas rosas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rostro de Ichigo se calentó y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

"Mi-Mi mamá solía cantármela, y luego yo se la cantaba a las gemelas" Dijo intentando cambiar de ambiente.

"Es muy bonita" Murmuró Rukia y volvió hacia el bebé. Luego ella misma la empezó a cantar.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta de cuando, pero se había acostado, y rápidamente se hundió en su sueño, con la voz de Rukia arrullándolo.

 _Ichigo._

 _…_

 _Hey Ichigo, ¡hey!_

 _…_

 _¿Ichi, me estas escuchando? Estoy embarazada, Ichigo._

¿Rukia?

 _Ichigo, vamos a tener un bebé._

"¡Ichigo, vamos despierta!"

"¿Eh, qué? ¡bebé!"

Ichigo se sentó en la cama de un golpe, estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente.

"El bebé despertó"

Volteó y vio a Rukia recostada boca abajo a su lado en la cama, tenía al bebe recostado frente a ella, este estaba despierto y con los bien abiertos, los cuales no quitaba de la cara de Rukia.

Ichigo suspiró y se calmó.

"¿Lloró?" Le preguntó, volviéndose a acostar y sobándose la frente con su brazo.

"Solo un poco, intente despertare pero no lo hacías, así que le empecé a cantar y se calmó, pero ya no se volvió a dormir…"

Ichigo volteó hacia Rukia y notó su expresión de culpabilidad.

"Esta bien, ya había dormido mucho, era normal que se despertara, además en un rato hay que darle de cenar"

Rukia suavizó su mirada y asintió, luego volvió a concentrarse en el bebé. Ichigo también lo hizo y vio como el bebe sostenía uno de los dedos de Rukia con su mano. Ella subía y bajaba lentamente el dedo, jugueteando con el. Ichigo luego miró la cara de Rukia y quedo hipnotizado, su sonrisa era cálida y parecía como si se estuviera a punto de quedar dormida, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y estaba recargando su cabeza en su mano libre.

"¿Ichigo?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo sorprendió por su repentina habla.

"Quiero un bebé"

Ichigo no necesitó que lo repitiera. Rukia lo miró a los ojos y el le sostuvo la mirada. Después de unos segundos se sonrojo y parecía algo avergonzada, como si acabara de captar lo que había dicho. Volvió su mirada rápidamente al bebé y su cabello le cubrió el rostro.

La mano de Ichigo se movió sola y se colocó en la cabeza de Rukia, acariciándola.

"Estoy seguro de que algún día lo tendrás, junto con la persona que mas ames" Murmuró.

Rukia no se movió ni respondió por unos segundos, pero luego asintió y miró a Ichigo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ichigo se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mas tarde Rukia volvió a cantar, e Ichigo de nuevo se quedó dormido, volviendo a soñar con una Rukia que sostenía en sus brazos a un bebé de cabello naranja y ojos cafés.


End file.
